ben_10_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from Hathor. |-| Appearance= Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto's hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, the white section outlining the hourglass symbol across his chest and on his arms is now blue. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11 year-old Ditto's fins are white, and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists. His neck is completely black. He also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal three cat-like toes on each foot. 16 year old Ditto looks similar to his 11 year old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on his waist are now on a black belt. |-| Powers= Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. While it is like actually splitting in half in the original series, in Omniverse, it is similar to Echo Echo, where he is able to split and re-merge at a fast pace. Each Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ditto to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One tactic in Omniverse, is that Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Dittos. The raised green bumps on Ditto's body are sensor nodes, which help create a sensory web around the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations. Ditto is more flexible than a human. Ditto is quite agile and can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole, as shown in A Fistful of Brains. Ditto can breathe underwater. Dittocan jump surprisingly high for his size as shown in Divided We Stand; while playing basketball, he slam dunked the ball on a hoop that would be difficult for an average human to jump high enough to do, especially one of his height. |-| Weaknesses= Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain and if one Ditto is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Ditto is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Ditto compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. If the Ditto cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. If the Dittos are too far apart from each other, he cannot change back into Ben. In Divided We Stand, when Ditto was divided and could not transform back into Ben until they were close enough to; it seems that his Omnitrix uses up more power than normal, as seen when he could only transform into Upgrade for a fraction of his normal time. |-| Theories= *Ditto will appear in Ben Actually Has Four Cloning Aliens. |-| Appearances= *''Ben Actually Has Four Cloning Aliens'' Category:Omnitrix Aliens